Love and Lust
by meveryrandom
Summary: Axel pulling Roxas into another closet for a hot night he wonders if it was love this time...or just cold meaningless lust... AkuRoku. Oneshot. Lemon.


**Mkaaaaaaaaaaaay! :D**

**So! i was kinda disappointed with my AkuRoku post. if u took a look at it it was rushed and just meh! -_-;**

**So i posted this little one shot that i wrote for a friend, it kinda came off the top of my head and i posted it like a little make up treat for AkuRoku day ^_^**

**First one shot and rly proud of this :D**

**ALSO i posted this for another reason. Looking around on fanfiction, very yaoi hungry *little chibi "feed me" .O.* I found myself headdesk multiple times. And my yaoi chibi sloooowy sloooowly and ever so slowly DYING! SERIOUSLY PEOPLE DOES ANYONE WRITE GOOD AKUROKU ANYMORE! THEY USED TO BE SUCH A BIG HOT COUPLE WHAT HAPPENED?**

**So I's post this to show you people how its done ^_^**

**WISH i owned something! but i dont :D**

**So enjoy! *Noms on spoon .w.***

* * *

Love and lust

And here we are again, me dragging my little blonde boy toy into yet another closet. I was feeling hot and in need of making my little uke produce sexual noises that would please my desire for him.

So I throw him into closet and immediately begin to assault his mouth and rip off his clothes. My hot tongue explores his moaning mouth as clothes were being shed onto the floor. He looked scared by my force but I know deep down he wants it. And not much longer later were we sitting in a chair that had been stored in that closet, him sitting on my lap, and me digging deeper and deeper into his sweet tight hot entrance.

His body shuddered as my hands explored over his soft wet skin. I couldn't resist the temptation of touching him, his small body was just so sexy when covered in sweat, I needed to feel him, and damn did he feel good.

I groaned "Roxas...you feel so good..."

He let out a moan from my seductive words ringing through his ear.

His eyes were shut tight, looking as if tears were about to seep through his lashes. I knew I was hurting him and I knew he damn well loved it. He dug his nails into my shoulders and we exchanged our pain as I bucked into him roughly.

Grunts, groans, pants and moans filled the air as our steamy sex grew hotter with each lustful thrust. My hands slid down his wet back, cupping the sweet ass that I was pounding into. He sharply gasped when I gave him a teasing squeeze.

He leaned against my strong body and I panted hot air into the crook of his neck that I soon plan to attack. One of my hands slid around his slender hip and I began to stroke and massage his throbbing, needy length. I brought him down roughly onto me, and let a grunt escape my lips. That's when he moaned my name "A-Axel..."

Oh god. His moans...my name coming from his sinful yet satisfying lips. hearing it filled me with heat and want. Driving me to be selfish and do what ever I could to his body just to get more pleasured noises. I wanted him screaming my name.

"P-please..." he whispered in my ear so I gripped him and pumped. His voice shuddered from my grasp and then moaned feeling my hot hand wrapped around his member. I know he was feeling the pleasure, and his reactions were satisfying me. Oh god, that I was the one making him sound like this, it felt so good it was almost sick. I started panting heavy breaths when I heard him speak...

He threw his head back and moaned "S-so close..." he said breathlessly from all his hot panting.

I lightly chuckle "Already? You cum to early..." I panted continuing my hard pounding. Not wanting this to end anytime soon my thumb glided over his slit "that should hold you." I chuckled. But my action made him gasp.

"Axel-!"

ignoring him, growing pleased with myself, I continued to thrust and pound, fast, deep and hard into his tempting heat.

"A-Axel p-please! I-im gonna-!"

"Sh...you'll be fine." I whispered kissing his chest. I started pumping him faster and harder, making him moan more and louder as well. The wantonly moaning brought a smirk upon my lips "I bet this feels good." I hissed, my other hand slipping to his thigh and clenching it.

"A-Axel-please-im gonna explode-!"

I moaned in his ear "I'm not fished yet." my words grew into a seductive whisper "Now whine for me. I love it when you whine." and he did so. He would do anything to make me happy. His whining pushed me closer to my limit as well.

I groaned "Oh god Roxas..." leaning in I licked his little neck, getting reading to claim the flesh mine.

He shuddered throwing his head back and whining again "Oh god Axel!"

"I love you." I whispered then bit down harshly on the exposed skin. His eyes shot wide and finally screaming my name when I gripped him tighter and pumped him violently.

"P-please Axel! I-i don't know how much more I can take-!" he whined.

I smirked victoriously, licking the bite mark I made bleed. Nodding, I knew it was time to finish up so I bucked into him roughly and striking that spot I had been searching for.

He burst out in a pleasured cry as I moved my thumb he released hard. I groan into the crook of his neck releasing deeply into his small sweat covered body.

I pumped him and thrusted lightly until we both finished. His weak body fell against mine, his energy must of left him with his climax as well. I caressed his small weak body and we panted together until our energy returned.

Soon my little lover got up and I was finally able to pull out of him. He gasped lighting, feeling me leaving him. He picked up his clothes and began to get dressed.

"Hey Axel?" he spoke up after his breath returned.

"Hm?"

"Um...during...you said you loved me..." he spoke nervously.

I bit my lip "...I don't remember." and lied through my teeth.

His facial expression almost fell crushed and the look tugged at my heart. He had never seem so upset over the subject before...

"Oh..." he looked away continuing to replace his clothes onto his sexed-up self "Then never mind." he zipped up his cloak and headed for the exit.

I bit my lip a bit harder. Before he left I walked up behind him, my boxers now on, and hugged his waist.

"Hey, see ya around." I smiled.

He nodded and walked out of my embrace. Leaving the closet with out a word.

I sighed again as my arms fell to my side. Getting dressed I leaned against a wall, not quite ready to leave the closet.

I crossed my arms and sighed, this time in frustration. Sitting in the dark room I thought to myself. Why was I so afraid of commitment? So afraid of tieing myself down to a relationship. And yet thinking about it, I wasn't afraid to make him mine.

About a year ago these one-shots with Roxas were based off of lust. But I watched the nights pass and felt this lust slowly turn into love for the boy. And some day, I will show him I love him. I will tell him and I will prove it. I cant wait till that day. But until then...i will just have to sleep alone...

that night I laid in bed alone once again. Growing aggravated when I started hearing Roxas' sobs creep through my wall. I would always hate myself when I knew I pushed him to far. Some nights he would cry, and I knew they were tears to be with me. I stood from my bed and headed for his room. How can I sleep when the one I love is crying for me? It will be the night I express my love to him.

I just hope he loves me back...

The End :D

* * *

**C'mon, you KNOW that was hot ;D**

**REVIEW! Or ill attack you wiff meh spoon! T^T**


End file.
